1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display which has a high aperture ratio to improve light efficiency and more specifically, the present invention relates to a structure and method for overcoming the deficiencies associated with increasing the aperture ratio by reducing the excited interference voltage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (LCD), thin film transistors (TFTs) act as switching devices for driving devices of a LCD. Along with pixel electrodes that transmit or reflect light, the TFTs and the pixel electrodes are arranged in matrix of rows and columns. Each of the TFTs and pixel electrodes constitute a basic unit of a LCD.
In an LCD, a plurality of unit pixels consisting of a TFT used as a switching device and a pixel electrode are arranged on a lower substrate and defines an array. An array consisting of unit pixels includes at least one gate line and one data line that cross each other. Gate electrodes of the TFTs are connected to each other and constitute at least one gate line for transferring signals to either a column or row, and source electrodes of the TFTs are connected to each other and constitute at least one data line that carries signals to a row or column.
On an upper substrate, a black matrix is formed such that it corresponds to the array of the lower substrate but without the pixel electrodes. In the black matrix of the upper substrate, common electrodes for applying common voltage and color filters that correspond to the pixel electrodes of the lower substrate are provided. The upper and lower substrates are then bonded together. Next, liquid crystals are injected into the space between the upper and lower substrates.
In forming the black matrix on the upper substrate of the LCD having the above-described structure, misalignment between the TFTs of the lower substrate and the black matrix of the upper substrate may occur when the upper and lower substrates are put together. Thus, a sufficient misalignment margin is required to compensate for the possible misalignment. However, the aperture ratio is decreased when the misalignment margin is introduced.
Accordingly, a method for improving the aperture ratio, by forming a narrow matrix that overlaps the data line with the pixel electrodes with the use of an organic insulating layer having a low dielectric constant has been proposed.
To drive the LCD with the above-described structure, a signal voltage is applied to the gate which turns on a selected TFT. During this time, a data signal with image information passes through the TFT to apply an electric field to the liquid crystals.
However, a part of the voltage applied to the liquid crystals varies because various sources of parasitic capacitance exist in a LCD. Thus, a pixel voltage Vp varies depending on the amount of the excited interference voltage xcex94V. The excited interference voltage xcex94V driven by dot inversion is expressed approximately by the following formula. xcex94V=(Cd1*Vd1+Cd2*Vd2)/(Cst+CLC+Cd1+Cd2), where Cd1 is parasitic storage capacitance generated from an Nth data line that is overlapped with a pixel electrode, Cd2 is parasitic storage capacitance generated from a (N+1)th data line that is overlapped with a pixel electrode, Cst is storage capacitance of a pixel electrode, CLC is parasitic storage capacitance generated from a transparent electrode of the upper and lower substrates between which liquid crystals are placed, Vd1 is voltage applied to the Nth data line, and Vd2 is voltage applied to the (N+1)th data line.
The excited interference voltage xcex94V distorts the voltage applied to the liquid crystals, which cause flickering, crosstalk, and residual image. To fix this, the difference between Cd1 and Cd2 should be decreased in order to compensate for the parasitic storage capacitance by reducing the excited interference voltage xcex94V as well as by increasing Cst.
FIG. 1 is a layout of a LCD according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a gate line 23 and a data line 17 are provided on a substrate 11. The gate line 23 and the data line 17 cross each other, which defines a pixel. A gate electrode 23G is connected to the gate line 23, a source electrode 17S is connected to the data line 17, and a drain electrode 17D is arranged to face with the source electrode 17S.
An active layer 16 on the gate electrode 23G is overlapped with the source and drain electrodes 17S and 17D. The gate electrode 23G, source and drain electrodes 17S and 17D, and active layer 16 constitute a TFT for use as a switching device.
A redundancy layer 15, which should be formed right after the active layer 16 is disposed on the gate electrode 23G, is covered by the data line 17. A pixel electrode 21 is then formed on the whole surface of the pixel area. The pixel electrode 21 is connected to the drain electrode 17D through a contact hole 25. A portion of the gate line 23 that is adjacent to the pixel electrode 21 is overlapped, thus constituting a storage capacitor in the pixel area.
In order to increase the capacitance of a storage capacitor, a subsidiary electrode 27 that is connected electrically to the pixel electrode 17 may be provided between a gate insulating layer and a protecting layer through a second contact hole 29. The subsidiary electrode 27 and the gate line 23 are used as an electrode of the storage capacitor. Thus, the capacitance of the storage capacitor is increased as the gate insulating layer becomes a dielectric layer so that the thickness is reduced.
FIG. 2 shows a cross-section view of the layout in FIG. 1 bisected along the cutting line Axe2x80x94A. Referring to FIG. 2, a redundancy layer 15 and the data line 17 are disposed on a substrate 11 such that a gate insulating layer 13 is provided in between the substrate 11 and the redundancy layers 15 and the data line 17. Note that the data line 17 covers the redundancy layer 15. A protecting layer 19 is then disposed on the gate insulating layer 13 and covers the data line 17. In the above-described case, the protecting layer 19 is made of an organic insulator having a low dielectric constant. A pixel electrode 21 is defined on the protecting layer 19 such that a portion of the protecting layer 19 that corresponds to the redundancy layer 15 is exposed. In the above-described case, the pixel electrode 21 overlaps with the redundancy layer 15 only partially, thus improving the aperture ratio.
The thickness of the portion of the protecting layer 19 under the Nth data line 17 that is overlapped by the pixel electrode 21 is d11, while that of the portion of the protecting layer 19 under the (N+1)th data line 17 that is overlapped by the pixel electrode 21 is d12. When the protecting layer 19 is made of an organic insulator, the surface of the protecting layer 19 is even because of the excellent flow characteristic of the organic insulator. Therefore, the thickness d11 is about the same as the thickness d12.
However, the overlapped areas between the pixel electrode and the adjacent data lines differs in area in the LCD. In other words, the overlapped area between the pixel electrode and the data line where the TFT is provided is less than the overlapped area between the pixel electrode and the data line where the TFT is not provided. Thus, the parasitic storage capacitance will vary even if the thickness of the protecting layers under the data lines that are overlapped with the pixel electrode is exactly the same. Therefore, the excited interference voltage xcex94V is significant in the LCD and will cause flickering, crosstalk, and residual images because of the different parasitic storage capacitances in the pixel area.
To overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an LCD that prevents poor image quality due to flickering, crosstalk, residual image, and other similar problems by reducing the excited interference voltage xcex94V.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a thin film transistor located at an intersection between a gate line and a data line which are arranged in matrix, a redundancy layer beneath the data line, a protecting layer covering the data line, and a pixel electrode covering a portion of the protecting layer in a pixel area wherein the pixel electrode is overlapped partially with the redundancy layer, and wherein a first and second parasitic capacitor are located at a left and a right side of the overlapped portion of the data line and the pixel electrode with the protecting layer defining a dielectric layer, wherein the second parasitic capacitor occupies a larger area than the first parasitic capacitor, wherein a portion of the protecting layer of the first parasitic capacitor is thicker than the other portion of the protecting layer of the second parasitic capacitor, and wherein storage capacitance of the first parasitic capacitor is substantially equal to that of the second parasitic capacitor.
Other features, elements and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail below with reference to preferred embodiments of the present invention and the attached drawings.